The House By The Sea
by LostWyrda
Summary: It was a beautiful wedding. Today had been the day that Kaioh Michiru and Seiya Kou had decided to unite their lives, after being engaged for nearly two years plus four of dating. But what happens when Seiya introduces an old friend of his to his wife? AU
1. The Wedding

The House By The Sea

The Wedding

The church had been beautifully decorated, every row adorned with bouquets of roses and lilies, just like the bride's, the altar was simple yet elegant, everything was perfect. The guests had been looking at the couple with smiles etched on their faces, listening as they both said their "yes" and their vows, joyous that the two had finally decided to join their lives, their happiness increasing when the ceremony was over and it was time for the party.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party: great food, great music, great environment, everything looking like it had come from a fairy tale. Even the bride and groom, now husband and wife. Today had been the day that Kaioh Michiru and Kou Seiya had decided to unite their lives, after being engaged for nearly two years plus four of dating.

The bride sat at her table, resting her feet for a while, her blue eyes scanning her surroundings, watching those that were around her laughing and dancing and smiling, some talking, others in silence, every guest exuding happiness. She on the other hand, wasn't feeling that happy. No, don't get her wrong, she was happy, who wouldn't be after marrying a guy like Seiya, handsome and nice, who treated her right and made her feel good, and who also happened to be one of the biggest music stars of the planet (not that she married him for his fame and fortune, she was just as renowned as he was), but simply not as happy as she thought she would be in her wedding day.

Her musings were interrupted as Meioh Setsuna, her best friend and who also happened to be her maid of honor, appeared in front of her, seemingly out of nowhere, something that Michiru was already accustomed to, after being friends for as long as she cared to remember. Her friend's red eyes stared at her own, her face set in a serious position, seeming to be looking at the very depths of her soul, before a soft smile ghosted her lips, her stance relaxing a tad, as she bent closer to her.

"I've got to admit Michiru, I'm very impressed. I never thought that you would actually follow through this." She teased her quietly.

"You know me Setsuna, always full of surprises." She said, sighing softly.

"Are you ok? You seem tired." Setsuna asked, her brow frowning with concern for her friend.

"I'm ok, even though I am a bit tired." She sighed. "I honestly can't wait to get this party over and simply go home and sleep…"

"Sleep? I don't think that's what you'll be doing when you get home. Not with that bastard that you married with." She growled out. Michiru smirked a bit at her friend's words. Setsuna had never really liked Seiya, having started disliking him when she had found out that they were dating, the dislike gradually evolving into what the aqua haired woman called a "pet" hate, culminating when she nearly jumped at his throat when the couple announced that they were engaged. She had eventually toned it down, for she knew that Seiya make her feel good, but still made no secret that she didn't like him (she had tried to dissuade her from marrying him every time they saw each other, even during the rehearsal dinner, with her fiancé standing right next to her).

"You know, I'm still surprised you accepted to make my dress without complaining. I thought you'd refuse or at least annoy me to death while making it, but you didn't even mention anything related with him once."

Setsuna's face got serious again. "Of course I accepted, Michiru. Do you think that I'd ever let anyone else get their paws on you and make you a dress that would never be a match to those that I make? Not even that idiot would stop me."

"What idiot?" asked a young girl that was passing by, her blonde hair styled in odangos, whose big, innocent blue eyes had a questioning look upon them.

"Seiya, of course, Usagi-chan." Answered the aqua haired woman with a roll of her eyes. "You know Setsuna has never really liked him."

"Hai… I never really understood why though… Why do you not like him, Setsuna-san?" the blonde asked, her eyes meeting Setsuna's.

"Well, there are plenty of reasons but, to make it short, I think he's an arrogant little idiot, who has his head far to inside his own ass to see what goes on around him, and who doesn't give a shit about anyone else but himself." Setsuna said in a breath, pausing to take another deep one, before continuing. "I think that the world would be a far better place without him and occasionally I find myself wishing he'd just be run over by a car… or get crushed by something… like a piano…" and her eyes got a dreamy gleam on them, as if she was seeing what she described happening before her, or probably just imagining other ways of him disappearing, before she snapped out of it. "I really don't like him."

Usagi blinked, her mouth hanging open, before she let out a slightly nervous laugh. "Um, ok , I, um, I've got to go and find Mamo-chan now… um yeah…" She quickly hugged the bride, congratulating her for the nth time, before she hurried off.

Michiru sighed. "I think you might have scared her Setsuna. Did you have to be that harsh?"

Setsuna huffed. "She was the one who asked."

They stared at each other and both just burst out laughing. After a good while, when they controlled themselves, Michiru got up from her chair, cringing a bit both from the pain in her feet and from the sound that left the violin from the band playing. She took a deep breath, fighting the urge to answer the violin's cry and run to the small stage and save the instrument from that evil man's hands, or simply just take out a shoe and throw at his head, as un-elegant as that might be. A small chuckle escaped Setsuna, and she knew that her friend knew exactly what she was thinking. She ignored the green haired woman and moved into the "jungle" around them, searching for her husband. He found her first.

"Michiru, koi!"

Said woman turned around, her eyes meeting her husband's, the tall, handsome man dressed in a black tuxedo moving towards her, before stopping and turning around, grabbing someone's hand and turning towards her again, this time seeming to be practically dragging that other person by the hand. "I want you to meet a good friend of mine." He said, pulling the other person forward.

And Michiru's heart stopped.

Standing in front of her was a tall person dressed in a white tuxedo, who had a messy blonde mop of hair and the deepest green eyes she had seen, whose head was turned toward her husband, probably readying to yell at him, Seiya cutting him off before he even managed to utter a word.

"Honey, this is Tenoh Haruka, a long time friend, and who also happens to be the world's best racer. Haruka, this is my wife, Michiru, and her friend, Meioh Setsuna-san."

The blonde's eyes landed on Setsuna first, and he bowed slightly, sending Setsuna a dazzling smile, the green haired woman smiling as well. "It's nice to meet you, Meioh-san." Another smile passed between them. "Likewise, Tenoh-san." And then they just started laughing, before the blonde neared Setsuna and enfolded her in his arms, releasing her a moment later and turning towards Seiya, who seemed dumbfounded, smirking at his friend, before turning towards Michiru, who had been watching the exchange silently, her eyes never leaving the blonde.

Their eyes met. Haruka's smile froze in his face, and he openly stared at the woman that was standing in front of him, swallowing forcefully as her beauty washed over him. Michiru too stared at him, taking in this stranger's full image, feeling a rush of warmth course through her as she lost herself in his eyes. Almost in a trance, she watched as he extended his right hand towards her own, took hold of it, and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles, his breath brushing her skin as he murmured "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kou-san.", his husky voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Kaioh!!! Kaioh Michiru! She didn't take his name." Setsuna quickly interrupted, her eyes gleaming with what could only be described as victory. "And _that_ was the best decision she has made these past few weeks!" she smiled triumphantly as Seiya sent a glare her way, which she promptly ignored, clearly not fazed at all by his "menacing" look. Neither she nor the black haired man noticing the interactions made by the blonde and the aqua haired woman.

Meanwhile, said pair kept staring at each other, Haruka's eyebrow raising with the information given by Setsuna. "My apologies. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaioh-san." He said softly, sending a bright smile to his friend's wife. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Tenoh-san." Michiru replied, feeling drawn to the blonde. A sudden desire to know this person hit her, leaving her surprised, while she started thinking about some subject she could ask him about, just to be in his presence for a while longer.

"Do you know Meioh-san, Haruka?" questioned Seiya before his wife had a chance. Both Setsuna and Haruka startled chuckling, and Setsuna replied in a sly tone "Yes, we do. We know each other very… _intimately_."

"Indeed." The blonde said, smiling yet again, giving a great view of his perfect white teeth.

"Really? May I ask where and when did you two meet?" Seiya insisted, the knowledge of this relationship between his friend and his wife's best friend, or, as he called her mentally, his archenemy, leaving him hoping that perhaps he would get some dirt on the oh so mysterious woman, so that he would be able to stop her from constantly picking on him.

"Well," Haruka started, but Setsuna quickly cut him off. "That is none of your damn business Kou." She hissed, glaring at him, her fierce look affecting the man as he appeared to shrink a bit. The red eyed woman stared at him for a while longer, before abruptly turning toward Haruka and Michiru, smiling at them and saying in an innocent tone "Now, why don't you take Michiru out for a dance, Haru?"

The blonde, who hadn't taken his eyes off of the aqua haired woman for a mere second, seemed to ponder the suggestion, before nodding and speaking up, sending the artist an intense look. "Will you dance with me, Kaioh-san?"

Michiru's lips moved without her acknowledgment. "Yes, of course.", her body not following her reply until she jumped slightly as she felt her best friend's hand on her back pushing her towards the enigmatic blonde. Haruka took the bride's hand on his own again, his heart suddenly racing from the soft feel of the beauty's skin, not even thinking about asking Seiya for permission to "steal" his wife before lightly pulling the woman to him and leading her out to the dance floor.

Neither spoke after that, their bodies fluidly moving together as they swayed to the soft music that came from the band, their eyes remaining locked during the whole time they danced, nearly as if they were the ones doing the talking. There was this strange magnetism surrounding them, as they both leaned closer and closer with each passing moment, both of them being so concentrated on each other they didn't notice it until they were practically nose-to-nose. And, thanks to their proximity, Michiru realized with a start that Tenoh Haruka was not a man, but a woman. Her eyes widened slightly and the blonde's lips curled a bit as she seemed to read her mind, and she bent toward her, murmuring in her ear "I never said I was a man, Kaioh-san." before she straightened as the music ended, breaking apart from her and bowing, thanking her for the dance as she turned and disappeared amongst the people surrounding them.

The violinist stayed in the same spot for a good minute, her head swimming with images of the blonde and her last words, a shiver running through her as she remembered the blonde's breath caressing her ear as she whispered those slightly teasing words. Michiru shook herself out of her stupor, quickly moving out of the dance floor as she decided to go looking for Setsuna, planning to extract every bit of information she could of the racer from her friend, by good or by bad.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was surprised at her behavior. What was wrong with her? She had just married that very day and there she was acting like a teenager with a crush. Still, the guilt was washed away as her confusing feelings took over as she saw Haruka hugging Seiya, sending her one last glance as she turned and left the party.

Michiru gulped, the blonde's look etched on her mind. What had that look been? Was it regret she saw in Haruka's eyes? Or was it _desire_? That thought sent a wave of heat over her and she staggered as if she was hit. _Twenty minutes and look at what you have done to me. Who are you Tenoh Haruka?_

**A****N**

_Hi again! _

_It's been a good while since I've published The Reason Why but I'm back on business with The House By The Sea._

_I can't begin to tell you how many times I've read this and still I'm not very pleased with the result but it's much better than it was initially._

_Sorry for Setsuna's OOC but I just couldn't resist! I actually had no problem whatsoever imagining the mysterious Sailor Pluto saying and doing the things I made her do... is that strange? xD_

_Anyways, thanks for reading, thank you so very much to everyone who read and reviewed The Reason Why (Haruka left because Michiru broke their promise and threw herself in front of her to save her life) and I'll shut up now._

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda  
_


	2. A Talk To Remember

The House By The Sea

A Talk To Remember

Michiru wandered around the park as she waited for Setsuna, her mind somewhere off in space. She had been married for barely five months, and already she started regretting it. Marriage was not what she thought it would be. It was not a fairytale as she had thought it to be when she was a naïve child and even when she was a naïve bride. It was in fact the complete opposite. It was, in a word, _boring_.

Things had really started with the wrong foot, she supposed, for when the party had finally been over, she had to practically drag Seiya out into the limo, since he had drank too much (luckily they hadn't encountered any paparazzi). Later on, after they had gotten to their room and she had laid her husband on the bed and went to the bathroom to take of her make-up and change clothes, she had stubbed her toe. After a bit of hopping and cursing, she had exited the bathroom to find the bed completely occupied by the black haired man who happened to be snoring so loud the room seemed to quake, so she had ended up sleeping in the small couch that was in a corner of the room, resulting in a bad backache _and _headache the next day.

Their supposedly heaven-like honeymoon to the Caribbean had been a complete disaster since the weather had been terrible due to the passing of a hurricane in the region, and, to top things, they caught a bug, resulting in a serious case of diarrhea and dehydration. Afterwards, they both had been busy with their careers, barely stopping at home, barely seeing each other, and with this, five months had already gone by.

The only thing that had remained constant in the past few months was the enigmatic blonde woman (how could she have mistaken her for a man?) she had met at the party, Tenoh Haruka, who, try as she might, wouldn't leave her mind. She researched Haruka, trying to quench her thirst for information about the blonde, since Setsuna hadn't told her a single thing when she had asked, smiling in a mysterious way instead and asking in a teasing voice "Why do you want to know?", which made her shut up an swallow her questions. Michiru slowly started turning into a fan, not missing a single race, not being surprised at all when the blonde came out as winner in every one. She had been reluctant to talk with Seiya about Haruka, hiding this new found fascination from him with everything she had, even though she was not really sure why she did so, it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong, right?

So, when she couldn't take it anymore, she decided to call Setsuna and try again to ask about the racer, disguising her true intentions by telling her friend that she wanted to catch up since they hadn't been talking lately, given that Setsuna had been travelling around Europe, showing off her latest collection and she had been too busy with concert over concert to even send an e-mail every now and then.

"Hey Michiru!" a familiar voice called out from behind her. She smiled, being surprised at the warm feeling that suddenly consumed her as she heard Setsuna's voice, realizing then how much she had actually missed the green haired woman, and she turned around, practically ready to run to her friend and smother her with a hug. She froze instead.

"Hello Kaioh-san. It's good to see you again." Standing right next to her friend, dressed in a pair of white jeans with a black dress shirt, a white tank top peaking from underneath, a brilliant grin in her face, her hair messed as if she had just gotten out of bed, was the woman that had been haunting her mind for the past few months, Tenoh Haruka. Michiru blinked once, twice, closed her mouth that had at some point fallen open without her consent, and swallowed. Still slightly dazed, she realized that the pair was staring at her, waiting for her response. She blushed slightly and cleared her throat. "Hum, hello Setsuna, Tenoh-san. It's good to see you again as well."

"I hope you don't mind that Haruka came along." Setsuna smiled in an apologetic way. "You see, I was getting out of home to come and meet you when I received a call from the blondie here asking me if I wanted to grab a cup of coffee and chat. Since I was coming to meet you and I could practically hear her puppy dog eyes from across the line, I asked her if she wanted to come along. So here we are." She finished and again, in what was certainly supposed to be an innocent way but that came off as slightly teasing, smiled.

"Yes, it is really my fault. Setsuna was just trying to be nice but, if it bothers you, Kaioh-san, I'll go." The blonde mumbled and sent the violinist the puppy eyes that Setsuna was talking about.

"No! It doesn't bother me at all, Tenoh-san. You are welcome to come along." Michiru smiled, her eyes traveling across Haruka's face.

The racer grinned. "Well, I'm glad Kaioh-san. And don't worry, I won't be staying with you for long, so it won't take that long before you can catch up. But, I would like to ask you to call me Haruka. Tenoh-san makes me feel old."

"Only if you call me Michiru."

"Okay Michiru-san."

"Okay Haruka-san."

"Okay you two, can you stop your flirting and start walking? I'm hungry!" Setsuna interrupted their banter, watching in amusement as the duo gave a slight jump, seemingly having forgotten that she was standing there with them.

"Honestly Sets! We were not flirting!" the blonde frowned at the green haired woman's words, her voice coming slightly harsher than she meant, as she turned her head sideways, trying to hide the slight blush that she felt raising to her cheeks as she caught the look Setsuna sent her way, which was screaming _Yeah right, she might not have been but you were._

Michiru rolled her eyes, oblivious to this exchange, as she too fought against a blush at the red eyed woman's words. "Hungry already, Setsuna? When I called you, barely two hours ago, you told me that you were just going to have lunch." She cast her friend a sideways glance, not resisting teasing her further. "And, if I remember correctly, you said it was lasagna… and here you are complaining already! You need to be careful or one of these days you won't fit on those clothes you wear!" and she eyed her friend from head to foot, proving her point as her eyes lingered on Setsuna's tight white shirt and her hip-hugging black skirt.

Haruka chuckled. "Well, I don't know about that, Michiru-san. I've known Setsuna for a good while now… and I've eaten with her a fair share of times as well, and I can't tell you how many times I've had to keep myself from gapping! It's like she eats for two! And yet, she never seems to gain any extra weight. It's unbelievable!"

Michiru giggled. "Oh I know, Haruka-san! I've always wondered how she manages that!"

Then they both started laughing as the green haired woman started walking away from them quickly, huffing away, muttering under her breath something that sounded like "Idiots! Not my fault I have a fast metabolism!", before suddenly seeming to brighten up as she pointed to a restaurant across the street "When you two are done laughing at me, go find me in that restaurant!" and with that she was gone.

An awkward silence came over them as they found themselves alone, not knowing what so say to each other. Michiru found herself fighting not to simply stare at the blonde. She could hardly believe it. She had spent the past few months dying to know the blonde better and now that she found herself face-to-face with her she did nothing but be still and quiet. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the blonde staring at her in a not so subtle way, she too looking to be out of words.

"Well, Haruka-san, I…"

"So, Michiru-san, do…"they spoke at the same time. Both let out a slightly nervous laugh and stared at everything but each other, the same silence coming over them again.

The violinist heard the racer take a deep breath, which made her turn towards her right as the blonde opened her mouth. "Um, since this is getting a bit ridiculous, here goes nothing. I'm Tenoh Haruka, born on January 27th of 1986, which makes me 24 years old. I'm blonde and have green eyes, obviously…" she grunted out the "obviously" as if berating herself while she lightly scratched her head. "I love speed, have loved it since I can remember myself, so it has always been my dream to be a racer, which is what I do now." She paused and turned to the violinist, pointing to a nearby bench. "Do you want to sit down?"

As Michiru nodded, they started walking towards the bench, and the blonde resumed her tale as they sat. "I'm good at it too, or so I've been told since I started racing." Her voice got huskier and deeper as she imitated someone from her past. "Very well done kid! In all my years working on this track, I've never seen anyone half as good as you. And you are only 15 years old!" she chuckled as her gaze became lost in their surroundings. "That's what my manager said the first time I touched a steering wheel with the objective of actually winning a race. As I grew older, I got better and started getting famous, which in turn helped me reach my position right now, as the world's most famous racer as Seiya told you when we met." Her face grew slightly darker as she mentioned her husband, why Michiru did not know, not being given a chance to ponder on it as the blonde continued in a much lighter voice.

"I've had a ridiculous amount of stalkers, both women and men…" she shuddered slightly on that and, to answer the aqua haired woman's questioning gaze, said "I'm gay so, having men chasing me around is not exactly my idea of fun! There was this guy who asked me to autograph his, hum, _nether _regions, a couple of years ago. He had his pants unbuckled and was preparing to lower his boxers when security got to him. And as they dragged him away he was screaming : "Haruka, I love you. Let's get married! I promise I will make you happy! Harukaaaa!" and Michiru couldn't help but let out a giggle as the blonde grew a bit pale as she remembered the incident, her giggle turning into a laugh as Haruka looked around the park. "That was one of the strangest things that happened to me and thanks to it I developed a bit of fear towards fans but anyways…" and the blonde started laughing as well when she saw the violinist's face, a tear running down her cheek from laughing too hard. Haruka smiled softly and reached towards Michiru's face, wiping the tear with her thumb. "How about you, Michiru-san? Want to tell your life story? Or at least any embarrassing stories that you want to tell a stranger?" her intense green eyes making the blue eyed woman gulp, her cheek burning on the spot the racer touched.

Michiru cleared her throat. "Well, Haruka-san. I'm Kaioh Michiru. I was born on March 6th of 1986, which also makes me 24 years old. I have blue eyes and my hair is a strange mix between blue and green, being classified as aqua colored," she paused and tried her best not to laugh as she said her next words "but, as a certain someone said once, that's obvious. " she smiled as the blonde glared at her "I love music, especially classical, which is the reason why I decided to become a violinist, and I love painting also…and I can't say that I've ever had an incident like that one." She bit her lower lip as the blonde kept staring at her expectantly, her gaze making her feel a bit nervous.

"What?"

"That's it? You're not going to say anything else?" her eyes looking at her incredulously, her voice having a slightly disappointed tone on it.

"Well, I don't know what else to say…" the violinist giggled as the blonde frowned at her. Taking pity on the woman's lost expression, she sighed "Ok, what do you want to know about me, Haruka-san?"

The blonde's eyes darkened slightly, and her voice dropped an octave, as she murmured "Everything." and her reply sent a shiver down the violinist's spine. Their gazes met and held. Michiru suddenly found herself fighting to control her breathing, as it kept getting more and more agitated, feeling her heart hammering against her ribcage, as her mind kept repeating the blonde's words. _Everything_. What had she meant with that?

Still too lost on each other's eyes, neither could stop as their faces started to slowly inch closer to the other's, their breaths mingling as their noses lightly touched, as the blonde again whispered, her eyes breaking the contact between them as they fell to Michiru's lips "I want to know everything there is to know about you." Michiru gasped slightly, her eyes becoming unfocused, her lips falling open, none of these things being voluntary. All she could think about was Haruka, her words, her scent, her touch as her hand rose to cup her cheek, her face leaning unconsciously against it.

And, when their lips were millimeters from touching, the shrill sound of a ringing phone made them jump away from each other. Dazed blue eyes followed the blonde's movements as her hand reached towards her pocket and took out her phone, getting up as she answered, the blonde's words not making any sense to her. She found herself staring at Haruka's lips as she spoke, being shaken out of her reverie as the blonde put the phone back to its place.

"It was Setsuna. She's asking why we're taking so long in meeting her." The blonde looked at her briefly before looking the other way, starting to walk to the restaurant, pausing momentarily to say "We should get going." before moving away.

Michiru stayed in her spot for a couple more seconds, before getting up to follow the blonde, having to stop and stand still as her legs felt like they were going to give in on her. She swallowed forcefully as she too started walking to the restaurant, her previous excitement at the prospect of spending the afternoon with the blonde melting away. Her right hand raised to her chest, feeling it's agitated thump, as her mind replayed the events again. What was going on between them? Where did this overwhelming attraction come from? Still, she had to resign herself as no immediate answer came to her.

Her hand reached towards the door of the restaurant and pushed it open, her eyes scanning the people inside the small place as she searched for her friend, freezing when she saw her looking through the menu, sitting across from Haruka, the blonde's eyes lost somewhere of in space. Her breathing hitched slightly and she closed her eyes, feeling the blonde's words wash over her again. "_I want to know everything there is to know about you"_.

The violinist made herself move forward, sending a smile to Setsuna, taking a seat next to her. Her eyes traveled to the blonde, forcing herself not to react to her. _You want to know everything? Well, so do I._

**AN**

_O.O_

_OMG! 12 reviews? Am I in the right story? Thank you guys so much! I can't believe it! Here I was a couple days ago checking the story and when I saw how many reviews it had… I actually did a double take… and then a little happy dance around my room… and my mom happened to walk in right as I did it, but that's beside the point -.-"._

_So, I'm officially naming Michiru's honeymoon a Series of Unfortunate Events XD! Ok, did I over do it? If so I'm sorry, it's just that I wanted to convey the idea of their marriage not being that good and as I wrote I started getting a bit enthusiastic so, hm, yeah… but still I bet you laughed while reading! Or at least cracked a smile!_

_Thanks, Pudinzinho, for helping me with the title._

_Hope you liked the chapter (doesn't Setsuna have a hell of a good timing?) and I'll see you next time (hope it will be sooner than this time -.-")._

_LostWyrda_

_Ps: Since SeraEris asked me a few questions in the reviews, here is my answer:_

_Why? Well... because the story just popped into my mind._

_Why Seiya? I was too lazy to create an original character because I don't plan on this stage to use Michi's husband that much, so I decided to simply use her. _

_Why a male Seiya? Because I wanted Michiru to have a husband, not a wife (yes, I do know that the Starlights are women, that's what I usually refer them to be… that or when talking about them I use she/he but that's the Portuguese version's fault! They made Yaten, Taiki and Seiya with male voices…even when they transform into who they really are, and as a result you end up with three women with male voices… it's so lame -.-" try looking for it… or not – you might end up traumatized(and don't even get me started on Haruka's and Michiru's voices, those are just strange… a bit creepy sometimes =x especially Michi's))_

_Michiru mistook Haruka for a man because she was too dazed by her smile xD! Ok… maybe I'm exaggerating… no she was really struck by her appearance and the sudden feelings she got when looking at her so much that she didn't even notice that she was indeed a woman… that and she was also tired so cut her some slack xD_

_Thanks for the tips, I didn't know that (obviously-.-")!_

_And I'll shut up because this is getting far too big (hope I answered your questions and that my mistakes won't prevent you from reading the rest of the story)_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Sorry for not commenting on the other reviews but, as you can see, just one and I already got 260 words so yeah. If you want to ask me anything though, do it and I'll be sure to answer it._

_Bye!_


	3. The Firefly

The House By The Sea

The Firefly

'_To say the atmosphere was tense was an understatement'_, Setsuna thought while she ate her meal, silently staring at the pair that was accompanying her. Michiru had her eyes fixed on her cup of tea (perhaps trying to hypnotize the drink?), her eyes slightly glazed, as one of her fingers slowly but surely traced the rim of the cup. Haruka was staring out the window, her eyes also glazed, while she occasionally brought her cup of coffee to her mouth, letting it rest against her lips for a couple of seconds, before putting it back on the table.

Still, what Setsuna thought to be more intriguing was that they would sometimes risk a glance at each other, and, every single time their eyes met, the violinist would give a slight jump while the blonde would clear her throat, both of them turning their heads away so fast Setsuna was amazed they hadn't gotten a whiplash yet. _'I wonder if something happened between them…' _

She put her fork and knife down and rested back against her seat, relaxing and sighing in contempt. "Ok, I'm done. That was delicious…" her left eyebrow rising as the duo flinched, as if she had just woken them up. _'Hum, interesting…now I know for sure something did happen.'_ Even though she was curious, Setsuna decided not to question them, not _yet_, at least. She smiled "Let's go walk for a while? To help me digest faster?", barely being able to finish her question before Haruka rose abruptly from her seat, reaching back to her pocket, fishing out her wallet.

"Well, actually, I've got to go or I'll be late." She took out some bills and left them on the table, not wanting any discussions on the matter of who paid. "It's been a pleasure, Michiru-san. Thanks for inviting me Setsuna."

The green haired woman watched as the artist's eyes followed the blonde's movement, her face suddenly gaining a slightly desperate edge, as her lips opened and she uttered a quiet "Goodbye, Haruka-san.", but the red-eyed woman had a feeling that was not what she wanted to say.

The blonde disappeared so fast Setsuna wasn't even able to say goodbye herself. She blinked, surprised, at the racer's uncommon behavior. Turning her head towards Michiru, she saw as her eyes seemed to shine with tears, before her friend composed herself, a neutral mask taking hold of her features, all this happening so fast she wondered if she had imagined it. _'What the hell?'_ The designer called the waiter, asking for the check, as she grabbed her purse, readying to leave as well, her mind going around ways she could find out what was going on.

"Damn, Haruka sure is fast hum?" she joked, trying to cheer Michiru up, since she was once again looking at her tea. "She went away so fast it's like she's being chased by something." Her attempt was responded by a weak smile. Setsuna sighed. "Come on, Michiru. Let's go for a walk." She grabbed her hand, softly tugging, trying to bring her friend up to her feet, as she already turned to walk away.

"Wait, Setsuna. Don't forget your phone." The violinist said, releasing her hand from the red eyed woman's hold, reaching towards a small, black device, holding it in her palm.

"My phone?" the green haired woman turned around, as her hand instinctively went to her purse, as she took her phone out. "My phone is right here." And she held it out, showing the small plastic device to her friend.

"Then who…?" realization hit the artist as she dropped the cell phone, Setsuna's hand shooting out and catching it before it hit the floor. She clicked on a key, and sure enough, the picture of a small five years old girl smiled at her from the background. "It's Haruka's.", the green haired woman mumbled, stating the obvious, lightly scratching her right cheek. "It's odd; she always has it in her pocket."

Her gaze rose from the phone to her friend, who stood in front of her, eyes fixed on the small machine. She raised her arm, checking her watch to see the time. _'4:30… She said she was going to be late so…' _Something clicked inside her head. _'Ah, of course!'_ Taking hold of Michiru's wrist again, Setsuna started walking out of the restaurant, dragging her friend towards the place she had parked her car, the idea of taking a walk long gone from her mind. The violinist stumbled, her other hand reaching towards her arm, as she struggled to balance herself, since the green haired woman kept pacing.

"Setsuna! Slow down!"

The red eyed woman turned her head, looking at the artist, a devious smile settling on her lips as she saw the startled look on blue eyes. "No can do, Michiru!" she said teasingly "Time is of essence!"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to return the phone to it's owner, of course!" she smirked to herself as the violinist stumbled again, being positive that she had heard a gulp coming from her as well. _'And after that, if I don't find what happened on the mean time, I'll ask. Something is going on and I want to know what it is...'__  
_

_-_

Michiru looked out the car window, absently watching as the scenery rolled by. She and Setsuna hadn't spoken a word since they got in the car. She hadn't said anything because every time she opened her mouth, she felt as if her throat was closing, so much she suddenly understood the meaning of the expression _knot in the throat_. As for Setsuna, she suspected she wasn't talking because she had nothing to tell her or maybe because she was too busy yelling out the lyrics of the songs that played from the radio.

The artist still had no idea of where they were headed, besides knowing that they were going to return the phone to it's owner. _Haruka._ Michiru felt butterflies in her stomach every time she thought of her. _They had almost kissed._ Her mind kept going back to that moment, that moment when she saw as the blonde's eyes darkened slightly, as she saw her beautiful face nearing her own, as every breath she took brought in her scent and she could almost feel those lips on her own. A shiver ran through her. _Would they have kissed if Setsuna hadn't called? Or would they have been broken apart by something else? Would she have thought of her husband?_ Her eyes widened on that, as she realized that every time that she was with the racer, her mind would somehow forget the fact that she was married. As she realized that it only took a smile from her to make her forget her own name, and that when those eyes locked with her own, she felt as if she was falling, losing herself in a big pool of dark green. Luckily, she didn't have to keep worrying over that as Setsuna parked the car.

"We're here."

Slowly stepping out of the car, the violinist looked around, noticing there were other cars around her friend's, as she recognized the place. A few feet ahead of them was a half-opened gate, a sign that was decorated with multiple rabbits hanging on one of the bars. _'Usagi's Daycare. What are we doing here?'_

"Setsuna, what are we…?" Michiru started, confused, turning towards her friend, as she saw her walking towards the entrance, stopping there and standing on her toes, her eyes searching the surroundings.

"Ah! There they are!" her friend suddenly exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with happiness. _They?_ As she prepared to question Setsuna, her ears caught the sound of a twinkling laughter, right before she saw a sudden mass of purple hair throwing itself at the green haired woman, being caught on her friend's arms and twirled around for a few seconds.

"Puu!"

"Hime-chan!"

And again she heard a childish giggle, which had, surprisingly, come not from the little girl on her friend's lap, but from Setsuna herself. Michiru stood there, aware that all she was doing was staring, but she couldn't force herself to move. She was too shocked. _Puu? Hime-chan? Weren't we supposed to go give the phone back to Haruka?_

"It's been so long since we've seen each other, little one!" the green haired woman squeaked, happiness radiating from her eyes. "I've missed you so much!" she pulled back slightly, one of her hands rising to stroke the little girl's cheek, as she smiled lovingly.

"I've missed you too!" the girl threw her arms around Setsuna's neck again, squeezing her gently. "Papa said she was going to invite you for a play date, but you never came…" her small lips forming a pout.

Setsuna frowned. "Your papa did not say anything to me…"

"Maybe papa forgot! Papa always forgets things!" the little girl said in an innocent tone. "It's like you said once, Setsuna-mama, if papa's head wasn't stuck to the neck, papa would lose it." And the purple haired girl giggled again, and the artist found herself wondering if she was imagining her papa without a head.

"Perhaps" the red eyed woman said, her voice strained as if she was trying not to laugh, embracing the child again. "Well, it doesn't matter! We're here now!" she lowered her voice slightly, giving it a light menacing tone. "And if I remember correctly, I owe you something don't I, little one?"

Purple eyes widened as the child seemed to realize what that meant. "No, you don't have to worry about that Set…" the rest of her sentence being drowned out as Setsuna suddenly tickled her, a loud laugh erupting from her lips. The designer laughed too, her face being illuminated with her joy, as she looked like she had gotten 10 years younger, before twirling the girl around again.

Smiling softly, the violinist quietly observed the scene, surprised at the ease her friend was showing with the child, not knowing the green haired woman had such a "talent" to deal with small children. _Who is that girl?_

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but…" she mumbled, clearing her throat "Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Setsuna? Or someone you want to introduce me to?" she said in a sly tone, her eyes roaming over the bundle in her friend's arms. Two heads snapped towards her at the same time, as if they had just noticed she was standing there. Fighting back a laugh, the artist readied to continue her teasing, before they heard a husky voice calling out. "Hime-chan!" as a blonde head bobbed its way towards them.

"How many times must I tell you not to run away…" her scolding dying on her lips as she noticed who was holding the girl "Setsuna?", her face taking a confused expression. Confusion gave way to shock, as her eyes traveled over to the aqua haired woman. "Michiru…"

Their eyes locked. Haruka sent a hesitant smile her way, which she responded with a confident one, although at that moment she felt everything but confidence. The moment was broken as the child suddenly squealed, wiggling around in the green haired woman's lap, extending her arms towards the blonde. "Papa!" the racer, reacting automatically, took hold of her and kiss her forehead.

"Hime-chan." She said softly, holding the girl tightly in her embrace.

"Papa look!" she said, excited. "Setsuna-mama came to pick me up!"

"Yeah. She did, sweetheart."

"And look!" she said, one of her fingers pointing to the artist. "She brought a pretty lady with her!" and again she started wiggling, this time extending her arms towards Michiru, silently asking her to hold her. The violinist paused briefly, staring at the little girl who was staring right back at her, her big, dark eyes almost begging her to take her in her arms. Smiling, the painter walked towards her, breaking the eye contact between them and looking at the blonde, who was watching silently.

"May I?" the artist asked softly.

Haruka stared at her for a moment, almost as if she was thinking if there were any risks on handing her the small child, before her face broke out in a grin. "Sure, but I must warn you!" she said in a serious voice "Do not be deceived by this girl's cute face and angelic smiles!" she tilted her head closer to the violinist, before continuing in a secretive tone "Because deep inside, she is a real devil! She is stubborn, refuses to do what you tell her and has a lot of energy! So be careful and don't tell me that I didn't…" the rest of her phrase being replaced by a "Oomph!" as the girl elbowed her lightly, crying out with an indignant tone "PAPA!" as she crossed her arms over her chest, frowning.

"Don't say those things or the pretty lady won't hold me!"

Michiru's laugh interrupted them, as the violinist reached out and grabbed the child, holding her against her chest, kissing her forehead on an impulse. "Don't worry, sweetie." She cooed softly "Your papa's words won't keep me from holding you" she stroked the girl's cheek, smiling gently as she laid her head on her shoulder, obviously content, not noticing the way she showed the racer her tongue "I am sure you're none of those things! Your papa is just trying to fool me!" and one of her arms reached out, swatting the blonde on the back of her head, an action she had little control over. She blinked, eyes shooting out to meet Haruka's, being taken aback as she raised one of her hands to touch the area she had hit and winced. "Ouch…"

From behind her, the painter heard Setsuna huff. "Oh, come on, she didn't hit you that hard"

"Yeah, stop being a baby, papa!" the bundle she held in her arms giggled. Rocking forward a bit, encouraging Michiru to move, the girl raised her head and looked at her as if she had just remembered something. "Hi! I'm Tenoh Hotaru!" she said and smiled at her in a shy way, her head bowed slightly.

_How cute_, thought the violinist as she stared at the girl. "Why, hello Hotaru-chan!" she smiled back at the child "I'm Kaioh Michiru." She kissed Hotaru's cheek, without even thinking about it. _Strange, I feel like I've done that before. _"It's very, very nice to meet you!"

The child laughed again and laced her arms around her neck, planting her lips on her cheek, rocking against her again. "It's nice to meet you too." And then her face broke out on a big grin, the artist noticing that she missed two of her teeth, her eyes growing a bit larger as she said in an innocent voice. "Now, Michiru-mama, do you want to go eat an ice-cream?"

The violinist's head fell back as she let out a laugh, Haruka's early words ringing in her mind. '_Do not be deceived by this girl's cute face and angelic smiles! Because deep inside, she is a real devil!' I suppose she is not as innocent as she looks. _Looking down at the girl again, Michiru smiled and raised an arm, tickling her side for a few seconds. "Well, since you are inviting, Hotaru-chan," she turned back towards Setsuna and Haruka, who were both watching their interactions silently "Let's go have an ice-cream."

Only later, when they were traveling to a shop to get the ice-cream, Michiru going in the blonde's car, holding hands with Hotaru, since the little girl had refused to let go of her, Setsuna following behind them in her own car, did she notice the child's words. _Michiru-mama. She called me Michiru-mama. _Blinking, her head turned towards the energetic bundle who was talking excitedly with the blonde, her _papa_, about what she had done that day, as the meaning of those words sunk down

She turned her head towards the blonde, noticing the soft smile that was on her lips as she listened to Hotaru, the loving look that was on her eyes as she responded to whatever question she was asked. Curiosity came over her again, as she watched and listened to the conversation. Smiling softly as the girl looked her way, eyes shining with happiness before turning to the window and starting singing, Michiru sighed, her brow frowning slightly, as she lost herself in her thought. _Who is this girl? And why does she call Haruka papa?_

_AN_

_Hey again!_

_Hope you liked this new chapter, sorry for it not having any H&M interaction (in a romantical way xD), but I hope you enjoyed the little insight to Setsuna's mind (isn't she a curious one?)_

_Also, I hope you liked Hotaru, I think she turned out extremely cute! When I was writing her I simply couldn't stop smiling =D. (If you think otherwise, know that I tried to make her as cute and sweet as I could)_

_And about the whole part that she is missing two teeth, that's because it's around that age that teeth start falling! So, don't think she isn't well cared for or that she fell and broke them (happened to me when I was younger in my grandmother's house -.-")._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love reading what you think about what I wrote so keep them coming._

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_


	4. The Conversation

The House By The Sea

The Conversation

"What are you doing?"

The question met no answer.

"_What are you doing?_" the question was repeated, this time in a harsher voice and followed by a vigorous shake.

Green eyes looked up at the red ones that were questioning her, gaze empty. "I don't know.", was the equally hollow reply, before the tall blonde turned around towards the small child who was happily munching on her ice cream, oblivious to what was happening around her, grabbing her hand and leading her away. The little girl looked back at them and, in all her innocence, waved goodbye, smiling widely as she turned to the racer and said "Is Michiru-mama your girlfriend, papa? You could have told me before!" in a just high enough voice so that the other two people that were in their surroundings heard, before she disappeared inside a car that soon sped away.

Setsuna turned towards Michiru as soon as they were alone. The violinist avoided her gaze. A hand was suddenly at her chin, turning her head forcefully towards a troubled face, the red eyes that tried to connect with her own doing nothing to placate the feeling of shame that was taking over her. A thumb unintentionally brushed against her lower lip and she winced slightly, remembering what had happened not five minutes ago.

"What are you doing?" the question was repeated for the third time, and, again, was not answered. Clearly frustrated, Setsuna ran a hand through her face, taking in a deep breath. "What's going on with you, Michiru? What is happening between you and Haruka?" Silence was the only thing that met her, again, as the artist kept starring at everything but her.

The hand that was at her face suddenly disappeared as the green haired woman took a step back, head turning to the side, as she sighed. "Are you two… sleeping-"

"No!" that one, low question made Michiru come back to herself. Red eyes shot to her own, seeming to be looking at the very depths of her soul, as if trying to detect any signs of lying. Finding none, but seemingly still not convinced, the designer pressed onward.

"Really?" she asked drily. " You could have fooled me."

"We're not." The violinist repeated in a weak voice. "There is nothing going on between us." She was startled as hands suddenly flew to her shoulders, holding them in a secure grip, as her friend stepped closer to her.

"Then what was that? What did I just see?"

And the answer that was given made Setsuna swallow hard, as blue eyes looked deep into her own, their clearness being stolen away as they fogged with tears, face becoming consumed with anguish, hands raising to unsteadily grab hold of her sleeves as the violinist said in a trembling voice, "I don't know."

-.-.-.-

The car eventually pulled out of the road near the beach. A small restaurant was placed at the shore, the structure blending nicely with its surroundings thanks toits pale yellow and white colors, the building casting out a comfortable and familiar stepped out of the vehicle, taking in a deep breath the moment her feet collided with the sand bellow.

As if coming from a great distance (even though she was only a few feet ahead of her), she could hear Hotaru's happy squeals. Vaguely, she was able to distinguish that she was excited because of the place that they were at, she was able to distinguish Haruka's deep chuckle at her words, and Setsuna's chuckle as the blonde suddenly tripped, before all of it blurred and all she was aware of was the strong scent of the ocean ahead of her, it's colors, the sound the waves made as they almost lazily stroked the sand, the wave's gentle and fluid movements, all of it beckoning her closer.

Out of their own volition, her feet took her nearer and nearer to the sea. Automatically, when she could almost feel the water rolling on her feet, she bent slightly, taking off her sandals, carelessly letting them fall besides her. She took a few steps forward and warmth suddenly enveloped her, as her feat grew wet and she closed her eyes, a satisfied sigh coming out of her. _I'm home._

She stood there for a good while, time having no importance, not remembering the people who were accompanying her, her mind blissfully empty. Eventually, she sat down, her feet and a part of her legs being bathed by the ocean, as she pulled her dress slightly upwards so it wouldn't get wet. Her eyes opened and fixed on the horizon, as she slowly breathed in and out, allowing the air around her to cleanse her soul, still being too lost to notice as a pair of feet stopped next to her still from, their owner softly sitting by her side.

"Setsuna told me we shouldn't bother you while you, using her words, 'connected' with the sea,'" a quiet voice broke her out of her trance, startling her. "But you've been here for nearly an hour." Her face turned towards the person who was speaking to her, eyes slowly focusing.

"And I do feel bad for taking you out of your world, but I've been sitting here for about twenty minutes and judging by your reaction, you didn't even notice I was here, so I was getting a bit worried…" the violinist's lips slowly curled into a dreamy smile as she took in the concerned expression on the blonde's face.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. There was no need to be concerned." Smile still in place, she turned her head towards her friend that was in front of her, it's length stretching on and on in front of her. "It's just that, whenever I'm at the beach, I can't control myself. It's as if my mind shuts down and all that there is around me is the blue or whatever shade the water is at the moment, depending on the time of the day, and it's scent and it's sounds..." she looked back at the blonde for a moment, noticing the way that her eyes roamed their surroundings, before coming back to her, gaze intense and attentive. "And during this time, I feel completely and utterly happy."

Since the racer didn't interrupt her, she continued in a soft voice. "I've always loved the beach, ever since I was a small three year old girl, and my parents first took me to see the sea… and I suppose I owe this fascination to them." She smiled slightly. "According to what they've told me, they had to literally drag me away from the water since I simply would not budge when they called." Here she let out a small giggle, lost in her memories. "Of course, I don't remember any of this." She rolled her eyes. "But what I do remember is the soft crash-like sound the waves made as they hit the rocks, the orange hue that consumed the water as the sun slowly set and thinking that it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen… and the feeling of freedom that came over me at that instance." Coming back to her senses, she turned her head away, embarrassed at having revealed so much of herself. "You must think I'm stupid, no?"

"No. I understand you completely." The huskiness that suddenly came over Haruka's voice surprised her. "I feel the same whenever I'm driving or running, whenever I can get in contact with the wind…" the blonde's gaze became distant as she stared ahead. "And when I can do it, when I manage to somehow become one with the wind, I feel happy. And free. Like there is nothing binding me to this earth. Like I have no life, no duties to come back to." Michiru silently watched as the racer spoke; watching in amusement as she suddenly shook her head, almost as if she was shaking herself out of her thoughts. "So, we're not that different." She mumbled, sending her a cheeky smile.

Laughing, they both turned their heads to the sea again. A thought suddenly came over the violinist. "Where are Setsuna and Hotaru-chan?"

Sighing, the blonde leaned back on her palms, as she raised her face towards the sky, eyes closing. "They're back at the restaurant." She sighed again. "And Setsuna is probably watching as Hotaru eats her third ice-cream. Great…Tummy-aches later tonight on the menu" she hung her head down, sighing for the third time "And I doubt she'll come looking for us, since she seemed almost scared of interrupting you, almost as if you would hurt her or something."

The artist sighed too, accustomed to her friend's strange behavior at times. "Then maybe we should get going."

"Yeah. Maybe we should."

Yet, none of them moved, as they both were reluctant to leave the rare moment of peace that surrounded them.

"You seem to like your parents a lot." Haruka all of a sudden mumbled.

"I did." Michiru whispered.

"Did? Did something happen?" the blonde questioned, curious.

As the artist hesitated, the racer quickly spoke again, sensing that it was not a comfortable topic for the blue eyed woman. "It's okay, you don't have to ans-"

"No. It's alright." The violinist interrupted. "They died, almost two years ago." She smiled sadly at the blonde, her eyes clouding with tears, as a pang of pain suddenly went over her, the lost still being fresh. "Car accident."

Strong arms suddenly were around her, as Haruka crushed her against her body, holding her in a close embrace. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She whispered near her ear, in a tense voice, the aqua haired woman shaking her head. "No, it's not your fault. I chose to answer."

They remained locked in each other's arms for a good span of time, before Michiru heard a whisper again. "I understand that situation too. My parents died when I was nearly fifteen." She sighed and the violinist felt as a tremor ran her body. "Dad was diagnosed with cancer, and my mom followed him two weeks after he died, heart attack." Gasping, the aqua haired woman pulled away from their hold, hand rising to cup slightly flushed cheeks, as blue eyes collided with green ones, both sets being covered by a sheet of unshed tears.

"Oh God, Haruka. I'm so sorry." The violinist whispered, voice tight as she tried not to break down in tears, not even noticing as she dropped all formalities.

"It's okay." The blonde said, one hand rising to hold one of the ones at her face, the other reaching towards her own cheek as a tear escaped her, despite her efforts. "I was lucky, in a way. I had my sister to take care of me. And she always supported me in everything I did." A shadow crossed the racer's eyes, voice darkening slightly as she mentioned her sibling. "We took care of each other." And suddenly she smiled, trying to lift up the mood. "She used to tell me that mom loved dad so much she couldn't stand living without him, and so her heart broke and she followed, and that now they were together and watching over us. And that, strange or not, actually made me feel better and made the whole situation easier to overcome."

Tears started running down the painter's face, as she looked at the person in front of her with a new light. She had always thought the blonde was strong, in fact, that was her first impression of her, but now, now she knew how strong she was exactly. _Nearly fifteen. I broke down when my parents died and I was twenty-two. What has this woman gone through?_

"No, Michiru, please don't cry." The blonde whispered, both her hands now at her cheeks, her brow furrowed as she looked down at her, eyes filled with concern. And that, the violinist supposed, was what made everything too much. The racer was worrying about her, after having just told her what was sure to have been one of the most significant events in her life, when it should have been the other way around.

Then, before either knew what was happening, their lips met in a tender kiss. Warmth coursed over the pair. Hands held onto faces more tightly as the kiss deepened, both putting their pain and comprehension in it. The kiss escalated in passion for a moment, before becoming soft again, as they tried to, in a way, console the other, both being too far gone to notice as two people came closer to them.

And, as sudden as it had started, the kiss broke as a sharp intake of breath broke through the haze that was slowly consuming their minds. Jumping away from their embrace, the violinist raised her head, eyes meeting the disbelieving red ones that were staring at the pair, as the designer's lips moved and a clear question came out of them.

"What are you doing?"

-.-.-.-

"I was sitting there, watching the sea, and she came over and sat next to me." Michiru spoke quietly. "I was so distracted I didn't even notice she was there until she spoke." She paused as she took a sip of the bottle of water she had bought at the restaurant.

"Yep, that's you alright." Setsuna sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Still, from what I saw, you seemed pretty aware she was there with you."

Ignoring her friend, the violinist continued. "We started talking." She turned her head towards the sea, eyes unfocused. "It wasn't a big conversation. I told her about what I felt when I come to the beach, the freedom it gave me… and she told me she felt the same when she ran or drove." Her lips curled upwards a bit, gaze still lost on the water. "And then I told her about my parents. I don't even know why I did it, it just came out."

The green haired woman's eyebrows rose slightly, knowing that it was a topic the violinist avoided talking about, with anyone. She jumped back slightly, startled, as Michiru's head suddenly snapped towards her, eyes staring deeply into her own. "And then she told me about her parents." The violinist took a ragged breath, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Oh God Setsuna, did you know? It's so sad. I don't know how she managed to make it."

A gasp came from the designer's lips, her eyes wide open, as she stared at her friend in shock. "She told you about that?"

The violinist nodded, slightly confused by her friend's reaction. "She did."

"What else did she say?"

"That it wasn't that bad, since her sister took care of her."

Setsuna took in a sharp intake of breath as she absorbed what she was being told, resting back against her seat, as she swallowed forcefully. "What else?"

"Nothing. She just said that." The artist murmured, as she stared at her friend, who had suddenly turned pale. Deciding not to question her, she continued. "And then I started crying and she tried to comfort me and next thing I kn-"

"You were kissing."

The aqua haired woman blushed a bit. "Yes."

Silence came over them as this time it was Setsuna whose gaze got entranced in the ocean, as she lost herself in thoughts. Michiru stared at her, worried about her reaction, since ever since they first met, there were only a handful of moments in which the designer stayed quiet and serious in such a small span of time, and, when such happened, it was because something important had happened or had been said. _I wonder what's going through her mind._

Her thoughts suddenly took a sharp turn as she found herself reliving what had happened at the beach. Absentmindedly, her right hand rose to touch her lips, remembering the contact that they had had with the blonde's. She found herself repeating her friend's question. _What am I doing?_ _I just betrayed my husband._ _I kissed someone who I've only met twice. And I didn't even think about it. It just felt so… natural and right._

Movement broke her out of her musings as the green haired woman rose from her seat, finishing her coffee in one gulp. "Let's go. It's getting late.", voice distant as if she was not fully there. Complying, the violinist rose too, following the designer to her car, pausing by the door to cast one last glance at the sea, as her friend started the engine. Sitting, she looked at Setsuna, whose face was set in a rigid position, hands holding onto the wheel in a tight grip, knuckles white. Michiru swallowed, not knowing what to say, being startled as her friend suddenly spoke to her.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

Nodding, the designer sent her a weak smile. "Of course I don't mind."

-.-.-.-

And there was no more conversation during the rest of the drive.

Setsuna's black car stopped in front of the main doors of Michiru's house. Silence was between the two of them. The violinist was fighting with herself, wanting to ask the green haired what was bothering her, but she hesitated, knowing that from her behavior, it was something important. She was thankful her friend hadn't mentioned what happened at the beach again, but still, she would have preferred her teasing or scolding instead of the deafening silence that was around them. Looking out the window, she sighed, taking out her seatbelt, readying to leave the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Setsuna. I'll see you soon, yeah?" she opened the door, one foot out the vehicle already, when suddenly a hand gripped her own, preventing her from getting out.

"Wha-"

"Hush. Listen to me." Setsuna said in a serious voice, gaze fixed on her. "I don't know what is going on between you and Haruka" the violinist opened her moth, ready to contest, but the look her friend gave her made her quiet up. "Because there is something going on, Michiru. I've known Haruka for fourteen years now, and as far as I know, only a handful of people know what happened to her parents, none of them people she has just me." She paused taking in a deep breath as the painter's eyes grew a bit larger. _Fourteen years? That's almost as long as we know each other._

"I saw the way you two were behaving at the restaurant, and I know that something happened there also, but I don't need details." She continued, voice still deadly serious, not one trace of the usual teasing and mocking that were characteristic of her showing. "And I saw the way she looked at you when I interrupted your kiss. And the way she looked at me after. It's been a long time since I've seen such emptiness in her eyes." She paused for a brief moment. "And when her eyes are that empty, it means that something is affecting her." The grip on her hand tightened. "And it would seem that something is you. Be careful, Michiru. I know I don't like Seiya but still you are married to him. Don't forget that." She hesitated, seeming like she wanted to say something more, but her mouth closed and she released her hand.

The artist blinked, heart beating faster, as she took in her friend's words. "I… ok…"

At her friend's nod, she got out of the car, going around it as she took out her keys. Opening the door, she paused as Setsuna called her name. Turning, she walked to the car again, stopping next to the window.

"Haruka has been through a lot. What happened with her parents is very little compared to other things." She looked up at her, red eyes shadowed with concern and pain. "So I'll say again, be careful Michiru."

Swallowing, the artist nodded, waving goodbye as the car disappeared out of her sight, the gates closing after it. Walking inside the darkened house, she walked to the kitchen, feeling a bit numb. A note was at the table, a pen on top of the paper. She took hold of it, reading.

_Michiru,_

_I've gone to Yaten's house. She called telling me she wasn't feeling well so I'm going to spend the night there. I'll call you tomorrow. Sleep well._

_Seiya_

She crumpled the note, throwing it in the bin, not being very concerned about it, since it was usual for Seiya to spend the night at his sisters' house. She was actually glad her husband wasn't home. She needed to think.

She went upstairs, going to the only room in the whole house she called her own. Walking to a table that stood at the center of the room, she opened the black case that lied on it and took out her violin. Raising it to her shoulder, she started playing, letting the soft sounds the instrument cried take her away from the place she was standing at, as everything that had happened on that day passed through her mind.

Two things resonated more strongly than the rest: the little girl, Hotaru, calling Haruka papa and the way the racer looked at her in such a loving and protective way, and Setsuna's words. '_Haruka has been through a lot. What happened with her parents is very little compared to other things.' What else could've happened to her? Is it in anyway related with Hotaru?_

Music kept traveling through the house for a long period of time, night falling over unnoticed, as the violinist kept playing, too consumed by her thoughts.

**AN**

_Hey! Got to say, this is my favorite chapter till now, and the longest too! And the fastest one to date as well! Yay! And I hope it makes out for the last one, which was a bit slow… but necessary. Oh, Yaten an Taiki are women in this story, Seiya is the only male._

_Hope you like it, and it will probably be a while before I uptade because I'm having exams this week and next, to see if I can apply for college, so wish me luck!_

_Also, I want your opinion on something: should I change the title of the chapter? I don't think it's the most adequate. Feel free to give me suggestions, if you want, I appreciate it._

_Well, thanks for reading and a special thanks to those who review._

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_


End file.
